The Maniax Girls 2: Friends For Life
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: No more talent show, but to preform in Canada for Steven Speilburg! Bad news, they take a crash in Alaska. What will the girls do? And who's this new Maniac?
1. Chapter 1

The Maniax Girls are just walking down the sidewalk on a street.

Ezibella: Girls, I tell you, we rocked that consert.

Rita: We even got tickets to see Drake Bell.

Dot: And a new hot spot.

All of a sudden, this dude walks up to them.

Gabriella: I think I saw this guy on, 'A Haunting' once.

Man: Hello, girls, I supspect you are the Maniax Girls?

Ezibella: Well, yeah, that would be us.

Man: Right than, you were choosen as your day view in Canada.

Gabriella: And who's in Canada?

Man: You really wanna know?

All girls: (nodd)

Man: Ok, Steven Speilburg, and the founder of 'HollyWood'.

Rita: AHHH! You're joking!

Man: No I'm not, I mean this plentiful. You don't know how big you are.

Ezibella: I wish we did.

Man: Well, toodles. See you maniacs on Thurseday.

Dot: Woahw whoahw whoahw wait! Today's only Monday and we're leaving on Thurseday!

Man: You got that wild chickity.

Dot faints and the girls just stand there and look down at her with non-emotional looks.


	2. Have It Our Way

Dot finally woke up on her bed in the hotel. How did I get here? she thought.

**Earlier That Day...**

Ezibella: 1, 2, 3, and lift!

Gabriella: guys we're gonna...wahhh!

Rita: Drop her?

Gabriella: uh huh.

**Back To The Present...**

Dot looked over the bed and saw Ezibella, Gabriella, and Rita schatting and laughing like crazy. Gabriella actually fell to the floor. :D

Dot: Hey, guys...

Rita: Oh look who decided to wake up.

Dot: Haha yeah. (blush)

Dot turned as she heard a knock on the door.

Dot: I wonder who that is.

Ezibella while reaching in a bag for potatoe chips: Who knows? But they've been knocking for the last half hour.

Dot: Phphp, well, that's impolite.

Gabriella: Yeah, whatever.

Dot went to go open the door.

Yakko: Hey sis! And Maniax.

E+G+R: Hello...

Yakko: Well, I would expect...

E+G+R jump on him.

E+G+R: Hellooooo male nurse!

Yakko: Ug, nevermind.

Dot: So, what's on your mind?

Yakko: I just wanted to wish you good luck in Canada!

Rita: Wanna come!

E+G: Rita!

Dot: That'd be great! Please, Ezi!

Ezibella: uh uh, I told'cha you're encharge now.

Yakko: And you're in charge, boy did I miss alot.

Dot: So, what about it?

Yakko: Alright.

Y+G+E+R+D: It's Maniac-licious!

Dot: Good than.

**_We are happy just they way we all are, right?_**

**_E+G+R+Y: Woahw!_**

**_Dot: So, what's the problem we could just act like the maniax kids?_**

**_E+G+R+Y: Oh!_**

**_Dot: We're brilliant characters we might as well live it now!_**

**_E+G+R+Y: Oh, oh, oh, oh..._**

**_Dot: Because we talented that's just the way that we born. But we don't have to be stuborn superstars. Anyways, we all doin what I know we doin now!_**

**_E+G+R+Y: Oh, oh, oh, oh... We gonna have it our way! We won't be the same! Got our hearts bumpin'! The way we like! We gonna have it our way! So we won't dance like lame! We're too crazy! And that makes us right!_**

**_Dot: I'll go to the tower, change a skirt 36 times a day. Tell Scratchy never to go there, cuz he bothers me! Man, this our place let it show._**

**_E+G+R+Y: Oh, oh, oh, oh..._**

**_Dot: They'll say we're unhinged, so I guess they'll never know our plan. I'll change my voice, my talent, my fur because I understand! Now, we'll get up on a new state, and sing!_**

**_E+G+R+Y: We gonna have it our way! We won't be the same! Got our hearts bumpin'! The way we like! We gonna have it our way! So we won't dance like lame! We're too crazy! And that's our rights! And on top of the waves! We gotta have it our way! All the sways in these waves, get on the stage tonight! We gonna have it our way! We gonna color our waves! We gonna do our own sways, just because we like!_**

**_Yakko: Have it your way. And color your waves. The stage is waiting, so go and sing to the world! Have it your way. And color your waves. The stage is waiting, so show off never like before!_**

**_D+E+G+R+Y: We gonna have it our way! We won't be the same! Got our hearts bumpin'! The way we like! We gonna have it our way! So, we won't dance like lame! We're too crazy! And that's our rights! And on top of the waves! We goota have it our way! All the sways in these waves, get on the stage tonight! We gonna have it our way! We gonna color our waves! We gonna do our own sways, just because we like! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!_**

Yakko: Well, I think we made our point. Hopefully, we can do it that well for Steven Speilburg!

Gabriella: Um huh, you got that right!

Ezibella: Maybe we should just sit down and talk our take a nap, we're leaving tomorrow.

Dot: Hey, Yakko, are you gonna go out there and risk being chased by Ralph, Scratchy, and Hello Nurse by yourself? Or are you gonna stay in the hotel tonight?

Yakko in quick response: I think I'll stay here!

E+G+R+D: hahhahhhahahahahaha!


	3. Step Up

Everyone woke up at 3:00 in the morning.

Everyone when the alarn went off: AHHH!

Dot: We gotta get outta here!

Rita: (gasp) duh!

They all rushed to get their clothes on and to a meadow where their jet was.

Yakko: Alright girls, now you are no longer gonna be what you wanna be.

E+G+R+D: Huh:(

Yakko: We're now gonna be super awsome talented singing group!

E+G+R+D:YAY!

Man from earlier: Well, I suppose we're all ready?

Yakko: Yeah.

Man: And who might you be.

Yakko: Oh, I'm new.

Man: I see.

The man walks over to Dot and whispers...

Man: Is he good?

Dot: He's better than why other brother.

Man: I see than. Well, let's go.

Rita: Oh alright!

Ezibella: Yeah baby!

Gabriella: We do our thang!

Yakko: Cuz we're back and better than ever!

**_Yakko: Uh, here we go, that's right, uh huh uh huh, uh huh lets go y'all And 5 6 7 with the vocals. Oo oo oooooo oo hey. Oo oo. Ok, so, Rita do your thang._**

**_Rita: Right here, and now, is what, we waited for. Bring out, the pro. We're ready, steady, to sing it out loud!_**

**_Dot: Won't stop, and we'll show. No stopping us we're goin' to our zone. And we're hot!_**

**_Yakko: Oh God._**

**_Dot: That we know. In it to do it, guys let's go. _**

**_All: Step up it time to work it step up gotta do it for real  
Say it loud its time to dance step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up it's now or never step up all the cheetah girls  
Say it loud were here together it's time for us to show the world_**

**_Gabriella: Let's turn, away. From our playing, it's finally time our way! All rules, are game. We know we got just what it takes!_**

**_Ezibella: We got this far. But at times, it was so hard! We know, who we are. Cuz each one of us's a superstara!_**

**_All: Step up it time to work it step up gotta do it for real  
Say it loud its time to dance step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up it's now or never step up all the cheetah girls  
Say it loud were here together it's time for us to show the world_**

**_Yakko: We believe us cuz we know we are. Reach any dream so we'll understand. There's no giving up or giving in! _**

**_E+G+R+D: 5, 6, 7, 8 again...again...again!_**

**_Yakko: Oh sister...Rita show us what'cha got girl, Gabby do your thang, you got it Ezibella!_**

**_All: Never gonna stop till we reach the top (in Canada), never gonna stop. Never gonna stop till we reach the top (of Canada). ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah! Step up it time to work it step up gotta do it for real Say it loud its time to dance step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up it's now or never step up all the cheetah girls  
Say it loud were here together it's time for us to show the world!_**

**_Yakko: It's the dance break gonna work it now. Maniax in the house wont'cha sing for me now! Dot, Rita, Gabby, Ezibella, and I rock it in the house wont'cha sing for me now!_**

**_All: Step up it time to work it step up gotta do it for real Say it loud its time to dance step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up it's now or never step up all the cheetah girls  
Say it loud were here together it's time for us to show the world!_**

**_STEP UP!_**


	4. It's OverAGAIN!

Inside the jet Yakko and the polite, also the man, were the only ones awake.

Yakko: Ecsqueese me but when will we land?

He got no response. Yakko looked out the window and gasped. Everything was covered with snow and this did not look like Canada. Soon, he heard a scream and than a door shout.

Yakko: What...the heck...was that?

Yakko shivered as he looked behind him down the alley.

Yakko: 1. Dot, 2. Rita, 3. Gabriella, 4...where's Ezibella!

A few bumps got on the plane that and what Yakko screamed woke evereyone up.

Dot: What happened!

Rita: Oh no, she's gone.

Gabriella looked out her window and saw the men jumping out with paratutes so nobody was currently controling the plane.

Gabriella: We're gonna die...

Dot: What?

Gabriella: LOOK OUT!

Soon, nothing but steam could be seen as they were all surrounded in snow.

Rita: OMG! This is not good.

Yakko: Seriously, we just lost a maniac and now this!

Dot: We were gyped.

Gabriella: Really?

Yakko: Yeah. And I think that m-man (sniff) through our other maniac out the plane! WAHWHH

Rest:WWAAAHHH!

Gabriella: No...Ezibella! Ezibella! Ezibella!

**_Dot: Are hopes were, terrictly met and it filled our hearts. Yet, I think that's over, cuz now we're torren apart. It's over! And we feel so alone. _**

**_Gabriella: We're in Alaska and it's very cold._**

**_Rita: They talk away, a wonderful dream all the way..._**

**_Yakko: God, we're afraid we won't see the hole day._**

****

Ezibella: Ow, ow, ooh. So, cold, so very cold.

**_This guy gave, what seemed to be missing, from a show long ago. Ooooh, now so many hearts were all broken, and no one was to know!_**

****

**_Dot: We're over, never thought it would be._**

**_Gabriella: Why in the world did this happen to we?_**

**_Rita: How could he make, a spectacularest wish slide away?_**

**_All: God, we're so scared that we won't see today..._**

**_Everyone: We'll go 'round and 'round amd 'round in our heads, trying to learn from the things he must of said. Noone know what, but this is what a mistake? We really wanna live and get life back in reach!So pleeeaaase! _**

**_Ezibella: Don't let us be..._**

**_All: Over! No, this is not how it should be. I need all my friends, and my hole family with me! Don't wanna let the spectacularest wish slide away! God, cuz if we're over! Than our hearts, have left the stay! Yes we are all over but:_**

**_Dot: PLEASE!_**

**_E+G+R+Y: Don't let us be over._**

**_Yakko: PLEASE! For their sakes don't let anyone be over..._**


	5. Why are we Waiting?

Dot: guys do you feel something?

Yakko: Death?

Dot: Uh, no!

Rita: No.

gabriella: What are we suppose to feel?

Dot: That the fact we're alive, Yakko! Listen, if we're alive, maybe we still have a chance of finding Ezibella! Than, we can call for help and see Steven. I know that part was true for a fact!

Gabriella: Really!

Yakko: Wow, sib! Boy, this is definetly a story for the people back in Burbank.

Dot: What do we have to loose?

Rita: Nothing. We're in a wast-land of crushed ice.

**_Dot: Picture it perfect. Don't even think of leaving dreams! It's more than worth it. That is if you know what I mean! Why wait, when now is our chance time! Today, could just pass us by! Why wait, it's our chance it's our turn! The future is what we make...so why wait!_**

**_We've gotta reach out. To know the world is in our hands! We know we know how. Just gotta do it with all we can! Why wait, when now is our chance time! Today, could just pass us by! Why wait, it's our chance, it's out turn! The future is what we make...so why wait!_**

**_oooh, primero ahorraremos Ezibella. ¡Que nosotros iremos y estaremos en nuestra manera¡Esta manera porque al decidimos¡Nuestra luz brillará, con los días y las noches!_**

**_Yakko: Why wait...we're ready to do this?_**

**_Gabriella: No way...we can ever be stopped..._**

**_All: Why wait, when now is our chance time! Today, could just pass us by! Why wait, it's our chance, it's our turn! The future is what we make...so why wait! Why wait, tomorrow to us may slip away, but we're still on today! Why wait, we never can let go! We gotta believe in ourselves in this day...we know that we got what this makes...so why wait!_**

Dot: So who's with me to save Ezibella and than see Steven!

G+R+Y: We are!

Dot: Let's go than!

Yakko: Remember Dot:

Gabriella: Thanks for leading us,

Rita: This is just like a real leader would do.

Dot: Thanks, but we gotta move on!


	6. The Rescue

THe four continued walking for it seemed hours! Would they ever find their lost friend and how will they get to Canada?

Yakko: You know I'm starting to get real sick of our narrator.

Dot: Live with it.

Gabriella: Guys shush, Rita and I hear something.

In a cave nearby, Ezibella wasjust pacing back and forth mumbling.

Ezibella: C'mon guys where are you?

Soon, she hears something, too.

**_Dot: A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea..._**

Dot starts digging through a deep whole into the cave.

**_R+G: A la ninita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea..._**

First, it starts faint, but than it gets louder.

**_Ezibella: Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora. Ruisenor que en la selva, cantando llora._**

**_D+R+G+Y+E: Calla mientra la cuna se balansea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella. A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita, ella. Mi Nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre, clara y snora. Ruisenor que en selva, cantando llora. Calla mientras la cuna se balansea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella!..._**

Soon enough, Dot dug deep enough to get Ezibella out.

Rita: Yeah, that's nice, we're all alive.

Yakko: thruthfully.

Gabriella: Now what about step two?

Ezibella: Have you ever heard of your own celephone sticking out of your left pocket?

Dot: Don't be ashamed Gabby, I didn't even notice that.

So, Gabriella texted 'Help' and 'SOS' to an airport. They were out of that place in no time. No one, could split up these friends for life...


	7. Cherished Maniax

**_Dot: Doesn't matter where...WE came from. We'll stay ourselves...and we'll be one!_**

**_Maniax: Cherished, Maniax! Buds for life! The music that came from our mothers, that's what makes us right!Cherished, Maniax! Granting a wish. Nothing will ever get between the free...Maniax!_**

**_Dot: What can be any better than, someone is there, a friend? We can love and tell dreaming, too. _**

**_Gabriella: Someone that knows you are yourself, there if you may belch! They won't judge you if you loose!_**

**_Maniax: Cherished, Maniax! Buds for life! The music that came from our mothers, that's what makes us right!Cherished, Maniax! Granting a wish. Nothing will ever get between the free...Maniax!_**

**_Rita: Hangin' with them cuz you won. Or if you need the 411! Someone who won't say it loud when a rumor spreads!_**

**_Ezibella: Even when you think everyone wil misunderstand you, there here to hear you all the may! Hear you all the way!_**

**_Maniax: Cherished, Maniax! Buds for life! The music that came from our mothers, that's what makes us right!Cherished, Maniax! Granting a wish. Nothing will ever get between the free...Maniax!_**

**_Yakko: Since we are all together, we will stay in one world! We are one by the music, AHH!_**

**_Dot¡Puesto que somos todos juntos, permaneceremos en un mundo¡Somos uno por la música, AHH! _**

**_Maniax: Cherished, Maniax! Buds for life! The music that came from our mothers, that's what makes us right!Cherished, Maniax! Granting a wish. Nothing will ever get between the free...Maniax! Cherished, Maniax! Buds for life! The music that came from our mothers, that's what makes us right!Cherished, Maniax! Granting a wish. Nothing will ever get between the free...Maniax! Cherished, Maniax! Buds for life! The music that came from our mothers, that's what makes us right!Cherished, Maniax! Granting a wish. Nothing will ever get between the free...Maniax!_**

Crowd: WHOAHW!

Steven: Now, that's what I call lots of practice.

Gabriella: We practice to much to be like this.

Mr. Hollywood: Hey babies, you will now all over be known as the cherished maniax. eVeryone, loved you.

Dot: really?

Ezibella: See what you lead us to?

**_All: Everyone'll go far! Look down deep and know you are!_**

**_Dot: Us Warners used to be on the corner. Stuff out, we was singing for more. Everytime, we had smiles on our faces...never concerned 'bout or future nor game._**

**_Yakko: Saw Mindy, she was eating her lolly. Buttons licked, so she called for lady. She sad than one thing I know, moma's running down like a northshore hereo._**

**_Maniax: It's hard to see, but you know, that everyone knows why. Open your eyes so the way way, and you will realize that: Everyone'll go far! Look down deep and know you are! You can reach the sky! We can all do reports, cuz everyone'll go far yeah!_**

**_Rita: Teachers teach on, tax collectors tax around. Sweepers sweep on, DJ's keep cracking till we brake the ground._**

**_Ezibella: Simple things are goin down. Bus drives make the world go 'round..._**

**_Gabriella: Everybody's got something to do: Steven, TP, Scratchy, too._**

**_Maniax: It's hard to see, but you know, that everyone knows why. Open your eyes so the way way, and you will realize that: Everyone'll go far! Look down deep and know you are! You can reach the sky! We can all do reports, cuz everyone'll go far yeah! Everyone'll go far! All these dreams ain't hit by no car! You can go so far! Once you go like a kart, than that's when you know everyone'll go far yeah!_**

Steven: I have to say, I know welcome you...to free gigs EVERYWHERE AROUND THE WORLD!

Rita: Alright you had your enjoyment, now no more sequals already!

****


End file.
